


Sunlight Avenue Daycare

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru run a Pokémon daycare but Hyde intrudes on their usual peaceful day. (KuroMahi, LawLicht, Pokémon AU)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 52





	Sunlight Avenue Daycare

“I think something is wrong,” Kuro said to Mahiru when he spotted his brother through the window. He would often visit their pokemon daycare without calling first but something seemed different. He was running towards them with panic on his face. Mahiru went to open the door for him and he started to greet him.

Hyde dashed past both of them and jumped behind the counter. They were both confused but Kuro wasn’t able to ask him about his sudden visit. A man stormed into the daycare and he slammed his hands on the table. The loud sound caused several of the pokemon to jump and scurry away from the dark haired man. “Did you see a blond man run in here?”

“Umm… no. Can we help you, Sir?” Mahiru didn’t know what happened for the man to be so angry with Hyde. Since he was Kuro’s brother, Mahiru thought that Hyde was a good person. He hoped the situation was simply a misunderstanding and they could talk. “Is there a reason you’re after this man?”

“Troublesome. If you’re not here to drop off a pokemon, you should leave. That glare of yours are scaring the younger pokemon.” Kuro lightly patted the Clefa who hid behind his leg. He kept the man in the corner of his eyes though. His brother would often find himself in trouble but Kuro would always protect him. Also, he didn’t want the stranger to cause trouble for the daycare Mahiru worked hard to open.

“That damn demon has escaped me again. I was sure I saw him run in here. I’ll have to go back to the start and track him down again. If you see him, please call me. My name is Licht.” The stranger told them. Licht held out his pokegear so they could exchange information. “That man is a dangerous thief so be careful around him. He might steal your pokemon.”

“Okay,” Mahiru nodded. He hoped Licht didn’t hear the slight hesitation in his voice. While Mahiru wanted to hear Hyde’s side, it was clear the man wouldn’t listen. He waited for Licht to leave before he lightly knocked on the counter. He leaned down to face Hyde who was still hiding. “He’s gone. You can come out and tell us why he thinks you steal pokemon.”

“It’s a long story,” He answered and groaned softly. His partner pokemon, Ampharos, mimicked its trainer’s tone and nodded. Hyde didn’t move out from beneath the desk. “He has been chasing me for a week and I finally get a break. Can I stay here and rest my legs?”

“Okay,” Mahiru nodded and stood. “I’ll make us some tea.”

“I’ll help you.” Kuro offered and followed him into the hall. As they walked, he would occasionally glance down at Mahiru. There wasn’t a hint of worry or judgement in his brown eyes. Mahiru knew the Servamp family for a long time and how they once worked for the Masked Man. They had been kidnapped as kids. Mahiru was the one who helped them escape and make a new life.

Kuro was grateful for everything Mahiru had done for him and his siblings. After he created a new identity, he decided to stay and help him run his daycare, Sunlight Avenue. He wasn’t certain if he could be a good caretaker but he did his best. He never thought he would have a peaceful life yet Mahiru filled his days with warmth.

They entered the kitchen and Mahiru gasped in horror. Kuro’s Snorlax was eating the snacks he left on the table. He rushed forward to take the plate back. The large pokemon had eaten most of the food despite how Mahiru had only left the kitchen a few minutes ago. His Minccino hopped off his shoulder and swept the crumbs Snorlax created.

“You and your trainer are a terrible combination of glutton and sloth, Snorlax.” The way he laughed and smiled as he spoke betrayed how he truly felt. Despite the faults Kuro had, Mahiru thought he was a wonderful person. He walked to the closet to get the dustpan. “Kuro, can you put the teapot on the stove while I clean these crumbs?”

He opened the closet but then Kuro wrapped his hand over his. He leaned closer to him and Mahiru could see himself in his red eyes. His gaze made Mahiru’s heart quicken slightly. They were the only two people in the kitchen but Kuro whispered, “My siblings would never go back to that life. You did so much to help us escape.”

Kuro’s eyes drifted to the framed picture on the wall. In the photo, Mahiru stood in front of his gym with his pokemon. He was normal type gym until he left his gym to start his daycare. A part of Kuro knew it was also because the Elite Four also assigned Mahiru to watch over the Servamps so he didn’t have time to run a gym. He looked back to him when he felt his hand on his arm.

“Kuro, we’ve known each other since we were teenagers. Never once did I thought you or your siblings would return to stealing pokemon.” Mahiru walked to Minccino and hugged the small creature. When Kuro decided to turn over a new leaf, he gave him the Minccino. The pokemon wasn’t rare but Mahiru knew how much thought he put into catching it for him. In exchange, he traded him a Munna.

He reached up to pet the dream-eating pokemon. His hand drifted from the pokemon to Kuro’s hair. With a loving hand on his shoulder, Mahiru pulled Kuro closer. Kuro rested his forehead against his and whispered his thoughts out loud. “This life still feels like a dream.”

“Sometimes I feel the same and I might wake up in my gym again.” Mahiru admitted. He was a talented gym leader but he didn’t love battling like others. He took on the responsibility as a favour for his friend, Misono, who was the previous gym leader. “I’ve always wanted to open a daycare and you helped me accomplish this dream.”

* * *

“Where are those two? Did they get distracted and start making out again?” Hyde let out a long sigh. He was happy that his brother found love but he didn’t want to wait under the desk for hours. He heard a bell ring which signaled that a customer had entered the daycare. Since Mahiru and Kuro didn’t return, Hyde thought he should help the customer for them.

He bumped his head when he recognized the customer’s voice. It was the delusional angel who had been chasing for the past week. “Excuse me, can I get some service? I want to know if I can volunteer and play with some of your pokemon.”

The request caught Hyde’s attention and made him curious. He battled with Licht several times and he had the impression that he was rather brash. Hyde thought he would be focused on battling and collecting badges. Yet, he stopped on his journey to play with pokemon at a daycare. He whispered to his Ampharos and the yellow pokemon walked around the counter.

“Oh, are you taking care of the daycare while the owners are away? You must be an angel since you’re helping that couple.” Licht smiled when he was greeted by the pokemon. He gave it a friendly pat and then said, “I’m an angel too so I can talk to pokemon like you. When are the two going to return?”

Hyde spoke in a high pitch voice so Licht would think that Ampharos was speaking. He heard his sharp gasp above him and he wished he could see his expression. He stifled his laughter and continued to speak with him through Ampharos. Licht would immediately challenge him to a battle so they rarely spoke. “Who is this demon you’re chasing? How do you know he’s bad?”

“I was visiting Professor Elm and I saw him steal a starter. As an angel, it’s my duty to punish demons and recover the pokemon he stole.” Licht picked up the small pokemon. “I don’t know how such an adorable pokemon like the other Ampharos could be partnered with a demon.”

“That demon didn’t steal from Professor Elm. He was framed. Haven’t you thought that it was strange that you never seen him use a starter pokemon? Even in the battle you had right outside of the lab, he didn’t use the pokemon.” Licht was taken aback by its words. He searched his memory and he realized that he was right. But how about the Ampharos know that?

“You aren’t a psychic type so how can you read my memories?” He spoke his question out loud.

“This Ampharos is the pokemon you fought many times.” Hyde stood and faced Licht. He hoped he could finally explain the situation to him. He took out a badge and placed it on the table between them. “You never spoke with the police or they would’ve told you that I was there to investigate the crime. The person tried to frame me but the police already looked into that. I didn’t do it.”

“You’re a detective.” Licht picked up the badge and studied it. “If you didn’t take the starter pokemon, then who did?”

“I’ve been trying to find them but a persistent angel keeps holding me back.” Hyde saw how his blue eyes widen. He knew that Licht had the best intention and that it was simple misunderstanding. He said, “Do you want to help me investigate and catch the real thief? You’re the strongest trainer I’ve fought in a long time and I could use your help.”

Licht turned the badge in his hand and stared at it. For a moment, Hyde thought Licht didn’t believe him. Then, he said: “I’ll join your journey. But, know this: I’ll drag you to the police the moment I suspect you’re lying to me.”


End file.
